Lucy goes away
by It's only a dream. Or not
Summary: Well don't read this if your gonna get all emotional and don't read this if your a Lucy fan, but if you leave your mean comments and have a very nice day! Thank you come again!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lucy, and this is my suicide book.

It all started when I joined the Fairytale guild. Natsu didn't even want me to join the guild and I knew it. He even told me that I needed to go away and leave him alone. Unfortunately, I didn't listen. My life was a lie. I made myself believe that I was wanted, because that's all that I ever wanted. My mother killed herself because she couldn't handle a child like me. At least that's what my father said. He even hated me. Everyone inmy life had said mean and hateful things to me. Im going to make a list to show how many said these things.

Natsu: Go to hell, that's where you belong

Grey: Go kill yourself or something. It would make everyone else happier

Erza: Your the biggest whore I've ever seen. I wouldn't be surprised if you had some sort of residence, like herpes, added, or even gonaria.

Makarov: I've never liked you! Ever! I would rather die than look at you another day! (He avoided me ever since he said that.)

Happy: You smell fishier than the fish I eat. I honestly think that you would be better off if you just left Fairytale all together, but of course that's your choice. I can only pray, wish, and dream.

Lokey: Go die! Go die! Go die! You are not wanted here and you will never be you stupid whore!

These are just a few of them. So after a while of those comments I came home and wrote this. I know that Fairytale probably isn't reading this, but just in case. I'm sorry for what I did I never meant to make anyone dislike me. I lay in my bath tub with a slit down both of my wrists. I hope the blood isn't much of a mess

 _ **YOU PEOPLE PROBABLY THINK "WELL THATS MESSED UP!" I HAVE TO SAY. I TOTALY AGREE, BUT HEY I GOT BORED SO I WROTE IT OUT OF PURE BORDUM. LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND READ MORE OF MY STUFF... SO HAVE A GREAT SUMMER ? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾰ**_


	2. REACTIONS

_**OK I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE THIS. SAMA775 REQUESTED THAT I WRITHE THE GUILDS REACTIONS TO THIS AND ... WELL... HERE I AM WRITING THIS! ENJOY!**_

 _ **NATSU'S REACTION:**_

"Go to hell, that's where you belong!" Was what was ringing through my head when I found her lying in her tub fully clothed with a slit down both of her wrists. Regret. Sadness. Those were the things that I felt. I had been mean to her ever since the first time I met her. She killed herself because of what I said. Because of what the guild said. I sent Happy to go get the rest of them so they could see what we had done. I knelt down beside her and spoke. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I never meant to drive you to the point of killing your self. I know I didn't like you, but that gave me no right to do that to you." There was a book that lay beside the tub and when I read it I realized how much of a monster I was. Tears threatened to sizzle down my face as the guild entered.

 _ **HAPPY'S REACTION:**_

Oh, god! We were so mean to her in so many ways. especially me. I wasn't sad when I saw her body. All I felt was guilt. Guilty was what I was and I knew I was. Natsu stood up and faced us with a little book in his hand and as he read aloud I almost jumped in the tub to join her.

 _ **GREY'S REACTION:**_

I felt colder than I normally did. Something inside of me froze everything. My body couldn't move and my eyes were glued on her cold dead body. She was white, like freshly fallen snow. Tears stained her cheeks and there wasn't a smile on her face any more. It was just... cold. Natsu started reading this book aloud and tears started to fall down my face when I herd what she wrote

 _ **MAKAROV'S REACTION:**_

I'm the one who said that I didn't want to see her face again. Now I had to see it, but not the way I would have wanted to. The guild would be much quieter now that she was gone, and there would be no more laughter for a while, only sadness. I avoided her! Why was I so cruel to her? I shouldn't even be the guild master after what I've done

 _ **LOKIES REACTION:**_

It was all my fault! I'm the one who told her to go die! I said it, but now I regretted it. She was in that tub because of me! She pulled that knife out because of me! She had slits down her arms because of me! I would blame myself for the rest of my life. Just looking at the tub filled with watery blood made me want to go back and change what I said. He said it aloud. "Go die! Go die! Go die!" And she did it. It was my fault.

 _ **ERZA'S REACTION:**_

I was not a true warrior. I didn't deserved to be the strongest. I deserved to switch places with her. I should be in that bloody tub with snow white skin and slits down my arms and a blank face partly submerged in the water. Once he read the book aloud I held my hands in front of my face. Her blood might as well be on my hands because I did this.


End file.
